blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rixin
The Rixin are a humanoid species from Rixi, a planet on the edge of the Ro Sector. Formerly a part of the Kelim Hierarchy, the Rixin broke off after deciding to stay in the Milky Way instead of fleeing to Andromeda. Although they once possessed knowledge of interstellar travel, they rejected technology due to the massive wars they caused, though recently technology has been reintroduced into their society by the Irini. History Under the Hierarchy The Rixin had a rather quiet early history, and though they had achieved sub-light travel by the time they encountered the Alliance of Planets, they had surprisingly few wars. When the Alliance came to Rixi, they offered powerful technology in return for joining. The Rixin gladly accepted the offer. For centuries to come, the Rixin would serve faithfully in the Alliance, which later evolved into the Hierarchy. They fought in the first war with the Atlanteans as well as the Punisher War and various other conflicts. They were often used by the Hierarchy as standard ground troops; more elite than the Hergin but only few were in commanding positions like modern Mhijan. Rixin were also common among Hierarchy starship crews. As loyal as the Rixin were, their homeworld was ravaged during the second war with the Atlanteans, and they began to lose both faith and trust in the Hierarchy. When it came time for them to flee, the Rixin decided to stay behind. The Atlanteans did not enslave the Rixin, but forced them to pay a large tribute. Most of the resources gathered on their home planet would have to be delivered to Earth, and the lives of the Rixin people were no better than that of slave labourers. Shunning Technology After the Atlanteans were defeated by the Punishers, the Rixin finally gained freedom. The Rixin people formed a government and lived for half a century in peace, until they realized that pollution was killing their world. Eventually, a group of reformists sparked a revolution and overthrew the Rixin government, instilling a new anti-technology policy. The Rixin blamed the gigantic wars which claimed so many lives on technological advances, and the fact that the over-extraction and refining of resources was destroying their home planet only reinforced their beliefs. Under the new government, Rixi would revert to a state that resembled late-medieval Earth and stay that way for many centuries. Reintroduction to Space Travel In 2910 BCE, the Irin Republic arrived at Rixi to find a primitive species who had a tradition that frowned upon technology. However, after first contact between the two races, many young Rixi were intrigued by Atlantean technology. Most members of the species had long forgotten the great wars and the industrialization of Rixi, and went against the teachings of their forefathers, embracing human technology. The Rixi species were soon allies of the Irini, and some even joined their military. There were always those who followed the old ways. Among them were harmless preachers, but also violent terrorists. Blaming the Irini for introducing the Rixi to interstellar travel once more, they decided to conduct terror attacks on various Irini colonies and even Earth. Many of those were successful and caused strain between Irini-Rixin relations, but others, such as the infamous bombing attempt of the Laventeaux Military Academy, were thwarted. Physiology The Rixin are primate-like creatures that somewhat resembled early homonids. Standing at 1.4 metres tall, they had slightly longer arm to body proportions than a human, and shorter legs. Their body is also wider and they have a more stout build than humans. Most of their body is covered by fur that comes in three primary colours: brown, grey and black. Society Modern Rixin society is much like that of Earth, due to being heavily influenced by the Irini. However, before, the Rixin lived in a medieval society governed by the Rixi Order (which was structured much like the church in medieval Earth) which prevented any technological advances. Category:Species Category:Hierarchy Members